Office panelling systems for subdividing office space have become a well recognized approach for effectively subdividing office space and defining various work stations. One of the most popular approaches with respect to office panelling systems is that each office panel has a separate frame to which office panel elements are secured to effectively cover the frame and provide a finished surface. Each frame may be adapted to receive a plurality of office panel elements to one side or to both sides and typically the frames have a plurality of vertical members interconnected by horizontal members or horizontal rail members.
These office panel elements are designed to absorb sound and have a sound absorbing filler material immediately behind the facing material which is often cloth, particularly in the case of sound absorbing elements. A metal back support member provides the recess for receiving and supporting the filler material and has typically been made of a metal, having metal sides and metal ends with the front being open for receiving the filler material. The fabric is then applied over the combination and is typically adhesively secured in a more or less tensioned state to the rear surface of the back support. Each element typically includes a peripheral edge region of shallower depth which overlaps with the frame, with a central area being of greater depth and being received within the recess of the frame. Various clips are secured to the back support and often form a spring detente arrangement maintaining the element within an office panel frame. As can be appreciated, the procedures for manufacturing of the back support require closing of both the sides and ends and complicate the manufacture of the element.